


Хитрый план профессора Икс

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mind Control, Missing Scene, Sex, Talking, good planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Магнето вечно намекает Чарльзу на его способности к управлению людьми, а до гуманного профессора все никак не доходит.





	Хитрый план профессора Икс

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф. Шютка юмора, маленькая зарисовка, пропущенная сцена.

      — Ты ведь можешь заставить меня сделать что угодно, — бросает на прощание Эрик Леншерр, и Чарльз Ксавье недоуменно замирает, глядя ему вслед, а тот тоже замирает возле двери, словно бы ожидая ответа.  
      — Кажется, ты говоришь мне это уже не в первый раз, — оставив наблюдение за студентами, Чарльз подъехал к Эрику, и они вместе покинули служебный коридор. — Неужели ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я _заставил_ тебя остаться?  
      Победа над Апокалипсисом принесла Чарльзу три вещи: во-первых, вернув воспоминания Мойре МакТагерт, он избавился от груза прошлого и не почувствовал желания превратить его в настоящее; во-вторых, разумеется, радость от победы, омрачаемой разве что смертью Алекса, но тут уж было ничего не поделать — только радоваться, что обошлось всего одной смертью; в-третьих — собственное отражение в зеркале теперь вызывало у профессора лишь острые приступы самоиронии — не выдержав прикосновения древнего мутанта, умные волосы мудро покинули его голову первыми. Хорошо, что потери ограничились волосами. Словом, наблюдая мрачного, как _всегда_ мрачно уходящего прочь ото всех Эрика, профессору захотелось слегка пошутить.  
      Чем, черт возьми, он тогда думал?! Видно и правда часть мудрости покинула его вместе с волосами.  
      Магнето резко развернулся и обжег профессора яростным взглядом.  
      — А разве это не тебе решать, Чарльз?  
      Профессор усмехнулся.  
      — Ты воспринимаешь меня как какого-то злодея. Неужели на моем месте ты бы только и делал, что заставлял людей поступать по твоей воле?  
      Эрик прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди, и, надменно глядя на него, процедил:  
      — Зачем ты вообще меня спрашиваешь?.. — он сделал быстрый жест, указывая на голову. — Нет шлема!  
      Чарльз уже понял, что зря затеял этот разговор: Эрик так и не стал восприимчивее к юмору; может именно поэтому так хотелось его подколоть. В конце концов, телепатия да чувство юмора — что еще остаётся профессору?.. Лысый инвалид.  
      — Это фактически звучит приглашением в твою голову, Эрик. Ты делаешь это сознательно или бессознательно?  
      — Так, я сваливаю отсюда, — рявкнул он, явно смутившись, и дернул было следующую дверь, но она не открылась. — Прекрати это!  
      Но профессор и сам озадаченно смотрел на его попытки. Наконец он произнёс, что дверь не является разумным существом, и что он немедленно свяжется с Хэнком — должно быть, какой-то сбой в оборудовании.  
      — Отлично! — саркастически промолвил Эрик, усаживаясь прямо на пол. — Ну и где носит синего? Если через пять минут он не прибудет, придётся тебе заказывать новую дверь!  
      — Боже, Эрик. Я лысый едва выживший после Апокалипсиса инвалид, а ты нервничаешь, будто заперт в одном помещении с пьяным Росомахой.  
      Он ответил ему взглядом, полным непревзойденной иронии.  
      — С пьяным Росомахой я бы как-нибудь справился, знаешь ли. Тоже мне, инвалид нашелся. И какое чёртово значение имеет тот факт, что ты лысый? Разве твой полированный купол не увеличивает твой диапазон?  
      Чарльз пожалел, что затеял эту шутку. Кто ж знал, что Эрик так разнервничается. К тому же его ответ пробудил и у Чарльза воспоминания о прошлом, и профессор не мог отрицать, что в одном насильственном вмешательстве в его голову он все-таки был виновен. В тот день, когда помогал Эрику сдвинуть огромную антенну…  
      В тот день, когда он еще мог бегать наперегонки с Хэнком, когда Рэйвен все еще была Рэйвен, его любимой сестрой, когда Эрик был его лучшим другом, и будущее казалось таким светлым и безоблачным… Он помог ему найти равновесие между яростью и спокойствием, источник большей силы, чем была у него прежде, и для этого пришлось проникнуть глубоко в его память, в совсем детское сознание, и выудить оттуда светлое воспоминание о матери…  
      У него получилось, и у Эрика получилось, и вначале Чарльз был так рад, пока не увидел, что он плачет, а когда увидел, не придумал ничего лучше, чем поцеловать его. Это сработало — плакать Эрик перестал, но мысли его смешались, структура сознания фактически рухнула, когда он ошарашенно смотрел на него, и Чарльзу стало так стыдно и неловко за свое действие, что он стер ему память немедленно.  
      Он жил с этим один, не делясь ни с кем, даже с Рэйвен, и как потом выяснилось — очень хорошо, что не делясь. Смотрел на Эрика и то жалел, что поцеловал его, то, напротив, жалел, что так быстро стер ему память, даже не дождавшись осмысленной реакции. А Эрик улыбался, и Чарльз видел, что улыбается он только в его присутствии, и наконец принял решение возвратить ему этот клочок памяти — или просто признаться. «Если мы все выживем» — сказал он себе перед полетом на Кубу.  
      Как закончился полет на Кубу, лучше не вспоминать. Эрик забрал у него ноги, забрал Рэйвен, и вообще стало не до признаний. Чарльз фактически возненавидел его за это, а последующие события лишь усилили эти чувства. Но когда Рэйвен сняла с Магнето шлем, насмешливо бросив, что теперь «он весь твой», и на какое-то время Чарльз снова был в его голове, он с изумлением обнаружил, что сам Эрик нисколько не ненавидит его. Что он сожалеет о том, что Чарльз не может ходить по его вине. Что он сожалеет о большем, чем можно представить, исходя из его поведения.  
      Поэтому он его отпустил. Просто отпустил. Как собрался отпустить и сейчас. Собрался ведь?.. Но он так забавно нервничает.  
      — Ты что… боишься меня? — неуверенно произнес Чарльз, все еще не желая лезть в его голову и читать его мысли. Эрик покраснел и отвернулся.  
      — Ты можешь заставить любого человека делать все, что угодно. Хочешь сказать, что такой способности не стоит бояться?  
      — Но я ведь этого не делаю! — опешил Ксавье.  
      — Пока что.  
      — Я не ты.  
      — Когда надо, ты прекрасно все делаешь, — мрачно произнес он, явно вспоминая эпизод с президентом.  
      — Конечно. А теперь с моим полированным диапазоном я планирую поработить все человечество, — усмехнулся Чарльз. — И вообще, кто знает, что я заставляю делать бедных людей, а затем просто стираю им память, если тем чего-то не нравится!  
      Эрик вдруг вскочил и склонился над Чарльзом, прижимая руки к подлокотникам его кресла.  
       — Это так? Ты действительно стирал мне память?! Отвечай!  
      Профессор растерялся.  
      — Эрик, ты чего! Я пошутил просто. Извини, больше не буду. Я начал этот разговор в шутку, но так мы с тобой опять поссоримся, если продолжим его.  
      Он, казалось, успокоился, отстранился и выпрямился.  
      — Я не хочу с тобой ссориться, Чарльз. Никогда не хотел, и ты это знаешь.  
      — Ты просто хотел, чтобы я думал как ты, а не как я.  
      Он вдруг улыбнулся.  
      — Кто теперь начинает ссору? Могу я… попросить тебя, — он запнулся. — Ты точно никогда не стирал мои воспоминания, Чарльз?  
      Теперь уже профессор чувствовал себя смущенным. Прошло много лет, но сейчас Эрик стоял так близко к нему и не пытался никого убивать, и это было чертовски приятно.  
      — У тебя какие-то воспоминания обо мне, в которых ты не уверен? Можешь просто спросить. Хэнк говорит, надо еще минут пять на починку генератора, и я очень надеюсь, что ты не станешь ломать мою дверь из-за этих пяти минут.  
      На самом деле телепаты не крадут воспоминания, они их блокируют. Всегда есть ненулевая вероятность, что человек вернет их без сторонней помощи. Но помни Эрик про поцелуй… Да нет, не может быть. Это было слишком давно. Надо прекращать об этом думать. Как же хорошо, что он не может читать его мысли!  
      — Помнишь тот день, когда ты помог мне вспомнить мать?  
      «Проклятье!»  
      — Конечно помню, мой друг.  
      Эрик усмехнулся.  
      — Давно ты так не называл меня… Я… я хотел попросить, может, ты сможешь найти еще?  
      — Что?.. — вначале терзаемый чувством собственной вины профессор не понял, о чем речь, а потом почувствовал облегчение. — Конечно! Я и не знал, что ты не вспомнил остальное… Подойди, пожалуйста, ближе.  
      Эрик бросил на него удивленный взгляд.  
      — Я не совсем оправился после твоего последнего работодателя! — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Возможно, мне даже придется коснуться твоего виска — если ты конечно не боишься и действительно хочешь вернуть память.  
      — Сам напросился! — фыркнул он и присел рядом с Чарльзом на корточки. Затем вдруг отвёл взгляд. — Только то прошлое, ладно? Ничего больше не трогай и не смотри!  
      — Обещаю, — Чарльз коснулся рукой его щеки и виска. Он немножко слукавил насчет того, что ему нужно прикосновение — ему просто хотелось дотронуться до Эрика, ощутить ладонью его кожу, утешить его. Может быть, с самого начала ему хотелось утешить его, принести в его жизнь хоть немного радости и тепла, и…  
      Чарльз вздрогнул от боли, потому что до воспоминаний о детстве следовали воспоминания о лагерях, и он старался миновать их как можно быстрее, но все равно чувствовал боль и ужас Эрика, и вдруг ощутил его пальцы, впившиеся в ногу — он упал на колени и Чарльз поспешил схватить его за руку, чтобы удержать, не прерывая контакт.  
      Затем все кончилось, и Чарльз открыл ему все воспоминания лет с трех: о матери, об отце, об обычной жизни счастливой семьи… вернул — и сразу ушел из сознания Эрика, как обещал.  
      Чарльз вернулся в реальность. Эрик стоял на коленях, вцепившись в его руку своей, но уже дышал спокойно, лицо было умиротворенным, а глаза под прикрытыми веками двигались, словно он смотрел сон — впрочем, в какой-то степени так оно и было. Чарльз погладил его по щеке в последний раз и убрал руку. Не надо ничего ему говорить. Все правильно. Это только его желание, не Эрика.  
      На мгновение профессор подумал, что будь он на его месте, он бы обязательно подчинил желанного человека своим даром.  
      Эрик открыл глаза. Полные слез и печали, но светлой печали. Глаза, в которые раньше так нравилось смотреть профессору…  
      — Спасибо, — тихо прошептал Эрик. Чарльз улыбнулся, чуть пожав его руку.  
      — Ты только не плачь больше.  
      — Это ты плачешь! — тихо произнес Эрик. — Так я и знал! — вдруг добавил он. Поднялся, притянул Чарльза к себе и поцеловал его.  
      «А… Э… Эрик, что ты делаешь?!» — профессор не стал доносить эту мысль до него, предпочтя подчиниться его губам, сжать его огрубевшие руки своими, запустить пальцы в короткие волосы и дрожать от восторга и наслаждения. В тот момент он не думал ни зачем ни почему — у него не было на это времени. Затем Эрик отстранился и яростно взглянул Чарльзу в глаза:  
      — Ты заставил меня!  
      Профессор было изумился подобной наглости, а потом улыбнулся.  
      — При всем желании не смог бы. Я не могу управлять двумя людьми одновременно.  
      Эрик нахмурился и обернулся: на пороге злосчастной двери уже пару минут стоял Хэнк Маккой и с удивлением вглядывался в казавшийся ему совершенно пустым коридорный отсек, где, как сообщил профессор, заклинило вход. А затем дверь по мановению руки повелителя металла резко захлопнулась, чуть не прищемив Зверю нос.  
      — Не сейчас! Тогда! Заставил меня все забыть!  
      Чарльз покраснел и отвёл глаза. Все-таки Эрик каким-то образом вспомнил!..  
      — Прости. Ты неадекватно среагировал. Я не хотел портить отношения. Как тебе удалось вообще это вспомнить?!  
      — Я вообще никак не успел среагировать! — яростно рявкнул он. — Меня это проклятое псевдо-вспоминание чуть с ума не свело!  
      — Извини. Эрик, пожалуйста. Мы все делаем ошибки. Я и не думал, что ты можешь вспомнить его. Давай я тебе сейчас оба сотру — ты ведь все это устроил только чтобы вспомнить? Решил повторить ситуацию? Отличный трюк.  
       — Не лезь в мою голову! Больше никогда!  
      Профессор вздохнул и снова извинился. А он-то на секунду замечтался, что он, лысый и безногий, нравится Эрику… Расслабился и поверил, что тот его поцеловал, потому что хотел…  
      — Как ты мог вообще!.. — с горечью воскликнул Эрик, глядя в сторону. — Еще скажи что это — не насилие!  
      — Да не нервничай ты так! — рявкнул Чарльз, краснея все больше. — Давай я сотру их! Честное слово, сотру оба, ты никогда не сможешь их извлечь и никогда не будешь знать, что ты мне нравился! Уйдешь себе спокойно как собирался, ты всегда ото всех убегаешь, ну и беги себе на здоровье! Тоже мне, насилие!  
      — Нравился я тебе, конечно! — фыркнул Эрик. — Да ты никогда даже не пытался удержать меня! Я думал, я сам придумал этот поцелуй, потому что ты всегда себя вел так, будто его не было!  
      — Что значит — не пытался? Я только и делал, что пытался тебя удержать! Убедить, что есть другой путь, не связанный с массовыми убийствами всех кто против нас!— Чарльз яростно смотрел на своего друга. Тот тоже был смущен и расстроен, но дальше в его мысли Чарльз уже опасался лезть. Затем внезапно его осенило. — Или ты хотел, чтобы я удерживал тебя твоими методами? Захватил контроль над сознанием и насильно заставил бы себе служить? — язвительно произнес он и добавил уничижительно: — Тогда бы ты у меня одним поцелуем не отделался!  
      Эрик вспыхнул, схватил профессора за грудки и приподнял над креслом.  
      — Я сейчас разобью твою проклятую пацифистскую физиономию, Чарльз!  
      Профессор схватил его за голову и ухмыльнулся.  
      — Попался. Сейчас сотру вообще всю твою память. Будешь думать, что любил всегда только меня.  
      — Прекрати! — Эрик пытался вырваться, но Чарльз крепко его держал, улыбаясь и спокойно выслушивая целую вереницу проклятий в свой адрес. Затем фантазия у бедного Магнето иссякла, и он вдруг обнаружил, что ничего не происходит, и никто не лезет в его голову, память и черную душу.  
      — Какого дьявола, Чарльз? — он швырнул его обратно в кресло. Профессор Икс улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
      — Видишь, как хорошо работает мой ненасильственный метод. Ты успокоился от одного моего прикосновения — безо всякого ментального насилия.  
      — Но я все помню!  
      — Ну ты ведь сказал, что хочешь помнить.  
      — Я сказал тебе не лезть в мою голову!  
      — Что я и сделал!  
      В этот момент дверь выбило взрывом, осколки полетели во все стороны, Чарльз в ужасе обернулся взглянуть, что происходит и увидел, как куски металла замирают в паре метров от него.  
      — Вы там совсем долбанулись!  
      — Убери руки и отойди от него, Магнето!  
      Почти вся команда Икс ввалилась в коридор с пластиковыми пистолетами или сверх-способностями наготове. Эрик покосился на Чарльза.  
      — Это и есть твой ненасильственный метод?..  
      — Я сказал: отойди от него! — рявкнул Хэнк.  
      Профессор Икс понял в чем дело чуть раньше Эрика и поднял руку.  
      — Все в порядке, Хэнк, Скотт. Мы просто разговаривали. Нет причин для беспокойства, и уж особенно не было никаких причин взрывать дверь.  
      — Но он захлопнул ее перед моим носом, я даже не успел разглядеть, что происходит!  
      — Мы думали, вы в опасности, профессор!  
      Чарльз и Эрик переглянулись, а потом внезапно улыбнулись и тут же отвели взгляды.  
      — Простите, друзья. Кажется, мы ввели вас в чудовищное заблуждение. Все в порядке. Давай пройдем в парк, Эрик, чтобы никого больше не беспокоить.  
      Чарльз улыбнулся недоуменно глядящей на них Рэйвен. Нет, он никогда не злился на сестру за то, что она предпочла Эрика. Ну, может немного. К тому же сейчас их отношения давно в прошлом, и Чарльз не мог скрывать от себя, что рад этому.  
      — Вел себя как мудак ты, а стыдно почему-то мне, — пробормотал Эрик, следуя за ним по гравийным дорожкам.  
      — О, когда в тебя вселяется древний безумный монстр, это не проходит бесследно. В этот раз, должен признать, он уделал тебя по степени мудачества.  
      — Хватит уже, Чарльз.  
      Они остановились в укромном месте возле небольшого пруда, где поросший травой берег покато уходил вниз, и профессор обратил взор вдаль, глядя на дом и уцелевшие деревья и думая, что парк почти не изменился с тех пор, как они тут впервые тренировались.  
      — Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Не только как друга. И хочу, чтобы ты остался. Но не надейся, что я буду заставлять тебя. Ты должен сам решить, чего хочешь. Любить кого-то — это не значит заставлять его делать все, что тебе заблагорассудится.  
      Он долго молчал, не глядя на Чарльза. Затем резко выдохнул, словно приняв некое решение.  
      — Не лезь больше в мою голову, — мрачно буркнул Магнето, развернулся и пошел прочь. Даже его шаги, казалось, звучали более сердито чем обычно. — Прощай, Чарльз.  
      — Прощай, Эрик, — улыбнулся профессор.  
      Он подождал, пока тот дойдет до ворот с табличкой, а затем резко развернул Эрика лицом к себе. С такого расстояния он не видел его слез, но, контролируя его разум, он знал о них.  
      «Иди обратно. Подойди ко мне и поцелуй меня. Живо!»  
      «Ты же обещал!» — мысленно взвыл Эрик, тогда как ноги несли его обратно к профессору.  
      «Я пошутил. Не смей больше от меня убегать!»  
      «Это нечестно! Я не собираюсь подчиняться тебе!»  
      Эрик склонился над Чарльзом и поцеловал его в губы. Затем подхватил хрупкого профессора из кресла и положил на траву, уселся на его бедра, сплел пальцы со своими и вновь поцеловал. Слезы ушли из его светлых глаз, и Чарльз чувствовал сейчас все его мысли, и это безумно забавляло его. Он восторженно запустил руку в его волосы, отвечая на его яростные поцелуи, и знал, что Эрика бесит, что он улыбается, но он просто не мог не делать этого — он был слишком счастлив в это мгновение.  
      Когда-нибудь потом он ему расскажет, что использовал свою силу лишь чтобы заставить его отойти от ворот и повернуться. Это было единственное воздействие на его волю: пока Эрик шел обратно, он мог тысячу раз вновь развернуться и уйти, и Чарльз уже не стал бы его задерживать. Он мог просто встать рядом с креслом и ничего не делать, или даже ударить профессора. Когда Эрик подошел и коснулся его лица вновь, на нем уже не было никакого ментального воздействия.  
      Все остальное он сделал сам, просто потому что Чарльз мысленно его «попросил». Не приказал. Но если возлюбленному нравится думать, будто бы Чарльз Ксавье такой злобный гений и заставляет его себя любить — пускай. Главное, что это работает.  
      «Он думает, я телепатией заставляю его сейчас себя целовать!» — восхищенно думал профессор, прижимаясь и обнимая своего любимого, которого, как он думал, он потерял навсегда.  
      — Чарльз, они опять идут сюда! Сделай что-нибудь! Я не могу любить тебя на глазах у всей школы!  
      Выражение растерянности на лице Эрика и его первые искренние слова к нему были так обворожительны, что профессор, увлекшись новым поцелуем, едва успел воздействовать на сознание подошедших к берегу и заглядывавших вниз, в воду, учеников. Хорошо, что тут не было Джин Грэй!  
      — Кресло профессора! Я говорила, этот злодей что-то замышляет! Найти их!— шустрая девчушка из Египта проявила отличные лидерские качества. Лежа на траве, профессор смотрел на разбегавшихся в стороны студентов (они виделись ему вверх ногами) и улыбался, потому что чувствовал, как Эрик сжимает его руку.  
      — Ты разве не будешь утихомиривать панику? Они, кстати, увозят твоё кресло!  
      Чарльз приподнялся и обнял Эрика за шею.  
      — Немного паники им только на пользу. Нести меня в мою комнату будешь ты.  
      — Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор! — фыркнул Магнето, поднимая его. Он строил недовольное выражение лица, но телепат слишком хорошо сейчас читал его чувства.  
      Может, иногда это и не так уж плохо — лезть в чужие головы. Например, иначе профессор никогда бы не узнал, что не проходило и дня без того, чтобы Эрик не вспоминал о нем, и ему абсолютно неважно, что он теперь лысый, и он тоже хочет быть с ним, и он тоже… любит его.  
      Хоть и думает, что Чарльз сейчас контролирует все его действия. Кажется, он даже в некоторой степени этим доволен, считая, что профессор наконец-то стал использовать силу «нормально». Эрик рад, что Чарльз не оставил ему выбора.  
      Как забавно устроена у него совесть. Он швыряет его на постель, судорожно стягивает одежду в темноте, жадно покрывает поцелуями все тело, и при этом мысленно успевает возмущаться, мол, «как Чарльзу не стыдно так поступать с ним!». Профессор поддается ему, подчиняясь его рукам, вдыхая аромат его кожи и уже сейчас находясь на вершине блаженства. Настолько, что отголоски поднятой их исчезновением паники почти не достигают его разума, прочно устроившегося рядом с обезумевшим от желания сознанием Эрика. Обезумевшим в хорошем смысле. Удивительно, он даже ни разу не попытался сопротивляться «приказам» Чарльза, и не только потому, что ему казалось это невозможным, но и потому, что ему самому безумно хотелось их выполнять.  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепчет Эрик и вовсе по собственной инициативе, держа в ладонях голову Чарльза и глядя в его глаза. — Я даже почти не злюсь, что ты заставляешь меня говорить это!  
      — И делать это! — лукаво шепчет ему на ухо профессор, извиваясь под ним и впиваясь пальцами в спину. Он сам так счастлив, что почти не чувствует ни боли ни дискомфорта, принимая его. Их дыхание становится сбивчивее, и уже почти невозможно заглушить стоны, Эрик хватает губами его губы, его взгляд в темноте кажется диким и каким-то отчаянным, и тогда Чарльз слабо касается его сознания, словно протирая ладонью запылившееся стекло.  
      «Не думай ни о чем, кроме меня. Ты мой», — говорит он ему, и Эрик успокаивается, мысленно улыбается с облегчением и в тот же момент кончает, изогнувшись и до боли стиснув руки Чарльза.  
      — Прости. Прости меня, я сейчас, — лепечет он ему в шею, навалившись всем телом и едва переводя дыхание. Затем медленно приподнимается и берет в рот, и уже Чарльз не выдерживает, изгибаясь, впиваясь в простыни и прижимая ладонь к своим губам, чтобы не кричать на весь дом от оргазма.  
      Эрик устраивается рядом и кладет руку на его судорожно вздымающуюся грудь.  
      — Тебе понравилось быть злодеем, Чарльз? Понравилось заставлять людей поступать так, как ты хочешь?.. — шепчет он, но в его голосе сквозит скорее удовлетворение, чем недовольство.  
      — Тебе понравилось исполнять мои приказы, Эрик?  
      — Разве у меня был выбор? — фыркает этот упрямец, в то же время охотно сплетая их руки вместе. Чарльз улыбается, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. Ох и разозлится же Эрик, когда до него дойдёт!..


End file.
